1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device for window shutters adjacent walls and more particularly pertains to affixing the components of the apparatus to shutters and adjacent walls to permit releasable coupling of the shutters to the walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window shutter mounting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, window shutter mounting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of affixing shutters to window frames and other recipient surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,806 to Kondoh a panel shutter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,145 to Trombettas discloses a shutter-type window panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,391 to Sr. Kenneth W. Briggs discloses a window shutter assembly and method of production.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,244 to Rosenfeld discloses a window shutter.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,343 to Hubbard discloses a window shutter and mounting therefor.
In this respect, the securing device for window shutters according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affixing the components of the apparatus to shutters and adjacent walls to permit releasable coupling of the shutters to the walls.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved securing device for window shutters which can be used for affixing the components of the apparatus to shutters and adjacent walls to permit releasable coupling of the shutters to the walls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.